So casual
by iliyana
Summary: While visiting Balamb Garden, Laguna figures that maybe keeping a secret isn't so awful. LagunaxSquall, drabble.


Disclaimer: All of Final Fantasy 8 belongs to the demigods at Square Enix and Sony and it makes me sad.  
**Warnings**: LagunaxSquall (don't like, don't read, kthx. ;) and drabbleness.  
Laguna keeps a secret.

* * *

He'd arrived at Garden an hour earlier and was now, after a warm welcome and a speech from Cid about how wonderful it was to have him, being lead through the dormitory hallways by Squall Leonhart, the young man he though might be his son, or actually, the young man he was quite sure was his son. The only problem was that he had yet to tell him as much, but then, that was the goal of this visit. Tightening the bonds between Balamb Garden and Esthar was, though it sounded rather glamorous, no more than an excuse in this case.

He followed the teenager in front of him, not really paying attention to where they were going, and thus bound to get horribly, embarrassingly lost later on, and thought of how he could best breach the subject. Squall didn't seem like someone who would openly talk about his feelings or his youth and just blurting out "I'm your father" was, despite sounding like something typically Laguna, probably not the wisest course of action.

They arrived at what was to be his room for the week he'd be at Garden and while Squall explained, in a bored tone of voice, how he could change the code on the lock, Laguna stared at the boy's profile, admiring the handsome man he was now becoming. It was because of that daydreaming that he failed to notice when the door opened and Squall gave him an expectant look, obviously waiting for him to go inside. He did so, with a mumbled apology and on the receiving end of an intense look that sent involuntary shivers down Laguna's spine. Once inside, he got another uninterested explanation of where the bathroom and kitchen were and, even though we wouldn't have to use the latter during his short stay, as he looked around the bare room.  
When Squall was quiet again and Laguna finished peeking around the corners and looking into various cabinets and out the single window, the silence between them was, at best, uncomfortable. Neither knew what to say, so when Squall took a small step toward the door, Laguna assumed he was leaving and spoke up, thinking he'd never be able to work up the guts to speak to Squall about his suspicions if he didn't do it now.  
"Squall, I…"  
He paused, however, when Squall didn't open the door to leave, but locked it and turned to face Laguna, that same intense look from before in his eyes again. He'd seen that look before, usually when he was faced with some kind of predator trying its best to kill and eat him.  
"What are you doing?"  
Laguna's voice was all bewilderment as Squall stepped away from the door and closer to him, his expression unchanged, but at the same time so much fiercer, so much more like that predator. Laguna took a step back as Squall approached him and another as he kept coming, until he was pressed up against a wall, Squall so close to him he could feel his breath on his cheek. Some detached part of Laguna's mind noticed that it smelled of sweet mint, maybe with a touch of lemon to it.  
He wanted to ask what was going on one more time, but the very moment he parted his lips, Squall was upon him, kissing him, his lithe body against Laguna's, who had, despite his age, not gone soft at all. He meant to say something, to push him away, but found himself answering the kiss and pulling him closer instead, the combined tastes of lemon and mint now on his own tongue as well. Someone moaned and the kiss grew more ardent, teeth coming into play, biting at lips, tugging and pulling and at one point almost drawing blood and making it so much sweeter.  
When they moved apart, Laguna tipped his head back against the wall, panting softly, and Squall just stepped back, running the tip of his tongue along his lips, looking as if he was savouring what had just occurred.  
"What did you want to say?"  
Laguna looked up, startled, at the ever so businesslike tone of Squall's voice, so casual after what they'd just done, and shrugged slightly.  
"No, it's nothing."  
Maybe, he figured, keeping this a secret a little while longer wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
